degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xomaislinnxo
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Xomaislinnxo page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 20:49, November 12, 2012 Re: New Account Hey Hailey. :) Welcome to the wiki. I don't mind if our names are similar, I was thinking about changing mine anyway. ♥ Maybell ♥ Keep your head up, stick on the ice 01:59, November 13, 2012 (UTC) okay, thanks so much! :) ♥ Ｅ c lａｒｅ／Ｍａｉｓｌｉｎｎ ♥ (talk) 02:03, November 13, 2012 (UTC)xomaislinnxo Your welcome :) Hope you come back! Jake crash 12:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Re: New signature Heyy Hailey <3 Ahh, sure, I'd love to help you with a new sig, but it would be easier for me to do it with you on chat, instead of here. I'm busy tonight so it can't be today, but whenever else you're free let me know. :3 23:38, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Here is your new sig. What do you think? ♥ Eclare/Maislinn ♥ Forever and always 22:53, December 2, 2012 (UTC) fanfics I remember lol. Here they are Degrassi Graduates: Click Me Orlando TCB: Click Me Seattle Struggles: Click Me ♦Shine Bright Like A Diamond♦ (talk) 22:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Vegas OMG! YES! Can you plz do it tonight? And I have the pefect song title for the first episode of season 1 cuz of your characters, How Do You Love Someone by Ashley Tisdale. Have you heard of that song? · Name: Jet Matthew Martin Age: 16 Actor: Gender: Male Sexuality: Gay Grade: 11th History: Also an amazing soccer player, but he’s hiding a secret, he’s gay. He is considered popular and has a lot of friends, but is self conscious and thinks he’s fat. Has a secret passion for acting. Strengths: Athletic, friendly, overly dramatic and secretly gay. Weakness: His sexuality Parents: Noah and Kayla Martin Plot Suggestions: He plays for the soccer team and his life is going good until one of the soccer players go through his phone and outs him for being gay. He is under extreme depression and burns himself; he also has a eating disorder. Because those are the only things he can control. He starts to date a 10th grader and they make a plan to prank the soccer team. But the prank goes wrong and he is kicked off the team. He blames his boyfriend for the prank going wrong. He tries to kill himself because he thinks his life is over. He's also friends with Audrey I changed it lol How To Love is the finale. I’m doing So Much for You as the 1st episode. Every Ashley Tisdale song title name thingy for a episode she has a main plot there’s 8 outta 18 episodes where she gets a main plot. :p yay! Sorry there couldn’t be more. And I can't wait to read the plot for the other girl!Showstopper101 (talk) 03:09, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101 *'Name:' Audrey Adams *'History: '''After being sexually abused to her dad as a child she won't let anyone get close to her. Even though she has been asked out before, she denies every boy. She also has no close friends. Her mom kicked her dad out five years ago, but has become a closet alcoholic over time. She tries to be there for her daughter but is so affected by her past; she can't even take care of herself. *'Plot Suggestions:' Audrey gets involved with the school play. Acting is the only thing she can turn to because she loves pretending to have someone else's life. A boy is directing it and they bond over it. When he develops feelings for her she shuts him out and quits the play afraid he will hurt her. Audrey finds her mom hiding alcohol in the washing machine and realizes she needs help. She doesn’t know who to tell though because everyone that has ever cared about her she has shut out from her life. Audrey tries to help her mom cope but she refuses to stop because she claims it is the only thing that keeps her sane. Audrey is falling apart because she is so lonely and decides to re kindle her old relationships with her friends. *'Name:' Hunter Elliot Brodman *'History:' An amazing soccer player, but is failing most of his classes. His coach won't let him play unless he raises his grades. He is considered popular and has alot of friends, but is self conscious and afraid of not fitting in. Has a secret passion for writing. *'Plot: To get extra credit in English his teacher makes him direct the school play. He is disgusted by this idea, but does it to raise his grade. While trying to write the script he finds he enjoys writing more than he ever thought he would. He casts Audrey Adams as the lead and the two works closely with each other for three months. A week before opening night he confesses his feelings for her and she suddenly quits. Refusing to take no for an answer, he goes back for her, determined to win her back by opening night. When Hunter's soccer friends find out he's directing the school play they begin to make fun of him for it. They tell him a stupid person shouldn’t be on their team. They continue to harass him, and he plays along because he's afraid of being rejected. One day while making props for the set he accidentally cuts himself. He smiles knowing that there is another way to deal with his pain and stress. He knows this is wrong but continues to cut himself when he thinks there is no other way. *'''Name: Jet Matthew Martin *'History:' Also an amazing soccer player, but he’s hiding a secret, he’s gay. He is considered popular and has a lot of friends, but is self conscious and thinks he’s fat. Has a secret passion for acting. *'Plot:' He plays for the soccer team and his life is going good until one of the soccer players go through his phone and outs him for being gay. He is under extreme depression and burns himself; he also has a eating disorder. Because those are the only things he can control. He starts to date a 10th grader and they make a plan to prank the soccer team. But the prank goes wrong and he is kicked off the team. He blames his boyfriend for the prank going wrong. He tries to kill himself because he thinks his life is over. He's also friends with Audrey. *'Name:' Violet Smith *'History:' She was adopted its unknown who her real parents are. She has been friends with Noah forever. She knows all of his secrets and he knows all of hers. She has had one girlfriends and a lot of boyfriends. There’s one secret that she keep from Damon she had sex with his ex boyfriend while him and Damon were dating. She wants to be popular. *'Plot:' Trying to become the queen bee and hurting a lot of people on her way, including her best friend Damon, becoming the power squad captain. *'Name:' Noah Evans *'History:' Was born in 1997 his dad left when he was born has never met he has always had his best friend Violet, he is gay but not out yet he had his first boyfriend in 8th grade. They soon broke up because he said that he can’t be with someone that is not out about his sexuality. Now he is starting 9th grade and hoping not to see his ex…but will he make the mistake of dating him again? *'Plot:' Meeting his dad for the first time and running back into his ex’s arms for comfort but his ex-boyfriend is taking advantage of him. *'Name:' Francisco "Frankie" Taylor *'History:' Born and raised in New York City. He has very loose parents, which aren't usually at home and let him (and his younger sister) do whatever they want. He ends up in big trouble when he starts getting addicted to drugs and alcohol. *'Plot:' Doing drugs, drinking alcohol and smoking weed. *'Name: '''Heather Jones *'History:' She is the new queen-bee, although she isn't liked by everyone. She doesn't have a friend, and secretly hopes to make one. She is a cheerleader, but her mean and friendless ways make her less popular. She also develops cancer and has to go through chemo-therapy. She is upset that she will lose all her hair, and afraid her reputation and social status won't change. *'Plot:' Cancer, Reputation, Friendships *'Name:' Damon Michael’s *'History:' he is known for being a player. He’s bisexual and sleeps with boys and girls like there nothing. He dated Noah there 8th grade year but slept with his best friend, Violet and was just using Damon. *'Plot:''' Using Noah. Here's the cast of Vegas I decided i was just gonna make them all in grade 9 lol well I'llbe waiting for you character. You should make her have multiple personalitys and its kk if i have it tomorrow.Showstopper101 (talk) 03:51, December 14, 2012 (UTC)Showstopper101